Rayquaza's Life 2
by Tobias Granden
Summary: Here's another installment of Rayquaza's life in the Hall. This time it's more sex than plot, but sex sells, right?


I was wandering the Hall after dark, and I noticed a light on at the far end. Slithering towards it,

I noticed that the light was coming from Arceus room, so I slithered to the door and knocked.

Yes?

Arceus, it s Ray. May I come in?

O-of course, Ray. Let me just unlock the door. I heard the lock click before Arceus opened the door, and he motioned for me to come inside.

I coiled up beside the cushion Arceus slept on and asked him why he was up so late. I d rathernot talk of it, Ray. I m sure you can understand.

I knew all too well what he was talking about, having caught a glimpse of something pink between his legs as he walked to his cushion. Lonely, huh?

He seemed somewhat surprised that I could tell, but then he sighed. Yes. Everyone else in the hall has someone to help with their needs, but in this regard... I am alone.

I smiled and laid a claw on his flank, prompting a startled jerk and expression from Arceus.

Not tonight. And for the record, I m still a free agent. Gira and I get together on a casual basis, nothing more.

Arceus looked at me with an expression of shock, but there was an undertone of hope mixed with it. Not being one to crush people s hopes, I pulled him into a passionate french kiss, and I felt myself growing hard as my tongue wrestled with his. Our kiss broke a minute later, a string of saliva connecting us before it broke and our eyes opened, full of unbridled lust. I reached down to start stroking Arceus, but before I could he stopped me with a word. Ray, have you ever wondered what a female feels?

I nodded, and then I felt a tingling in my lower body. I looked down and saw that my dick was rapidly shrinking, becoming smaller and smaller until it disappeared and my slit deepened into a proper female one, complete with a womb and ovaries. Arceus...

His gentle smile reassured me somewhat, and his words moreso. I ll change you back after this, if you like. Or I can give you the ability to change genders freely. Just... give me this, please Rachel?

I nodded, liking the name, and reached down to stroke, then suck his cock. It was huge, easily dwarfing the one I used to have, and I found the taste of his pre to be unlike anything I d ever tasted. Maybe it was because I was female now, but I was almost addicted to his taste with the first lick on his cock. I sucked harder and harder, then forced his cock into my throat, letting him hump my face as I sucked him off and massaged him with my throat. I swallowed to make my throat tighter for him, and he groaned as he came in my throat. I let the first few spurts flow straight into my belly, then pulled back to let more of his seed fill my mouth before I pulled completely off of him and jerked him as he painted my face white with his cum. As he panted from exertion, I moved around in front of him so he could see me, and I showed him his load in my mouth before I made a big show of rolling it around in my mouth and swallowing it, savoring the divine taste and the feeling of it sliding down into my belly.

I gave myself fully to the role of a female, and I gently ran my claw across his cheek. How was that, sweetie?

Excellent, thank you Rachel. Should I change you back?

I smiled sweetly at Arceus and shook my head gently, so as not to dislodge his load from my face. I m not sure why, but I liked being marked with his cum. I want to go all the way. Should I give you a moment to recover?

He nodded, and I satisfied myself by sliding a finger into my pussy until he was ready. At my prompting, he stood up and I wrapped my body around his, lining my cunt up with his tip. At his nod, I pushed my body slowly onto his shaft, relishing the feeling of being filled by my lover s tool and the thought that I d be full of his cum soon. Rachel, could you reposition? I think you know what I want you to do.

I nodded and uncoiled from his body, before coiling myself on his cushion with my cunt facing him at the right height for him to pound me, and pound me he did. He gave in to his instincts as he mercilessly ravaged my cunt, driving me to orgasm several times before he was close to his, but when he got close he drove his knot into me and unloaded with a groan, filling my womb with his seed and making my belly swell with all the seed he poured into me.

When his knot finally shrank, I let him pull out of me and I did my best to keep his cum inside of my womb, but I didn t let what seeped out go to waste either. I quickly swung my head around and drank his excess cum from my pussy, savoring the taste of our combined fluids as he watched with hungry eyes.

When I finished, we kissed once more, then he thanked me for what I d given him. If you want to thank me, how about going through with letting me switch sexes at will?

He nodded, and I felt a tingle all over before he spoke. Now you can, Rachel. And thank you again for this.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and smiled at him as I left. My pleasure, hun. And since it s close to dawn now, I m gonna go see if Palkia s awake.

Oh? Why Palkia?

I giggled, and I think he could tell I had something especially naughty planned. I was hoping he d be up for some fun. Call me if you need a fuck buddy!

I shifted male before leaving Arceus room, and quickly made my way over to Palkia s room. I was about to knock, but stopped when I heard him grunting and noticed that he d forgotten to lock his door. I smirked deviously and pushed it open, just as he moaned my name while he was stroking himself. Having fun, Palkia?

He jumped half a mile when I spoke up, and I couldn t help laughing at his shock and misplaced embarrassment. Don t worry, I m no prude. I was wondering if you d be up for some fun with me, and I heard and saw enough to know you are. So, you re attracted to me, hmm?

He blushed redder than a tamato berry, and nodded. I, um... I was... kinda... thinking of you as a female.

Really? Well, after Arceus turned me female and fucked me all night, he gave me the ability to shift male or female at will. And I was hoping you d be up for something special.

L-like what?

Well, I know you re a fan of inanimate TF stories, and that you can change something into something else, so why not turn me into a fleshlight and use me to jack off? Or maybe you could turn me into a condom and fill me with a load or two?

His prick was throbbing when I finished, and I could tell he wanted to do something like that to me very badly, so I turned myself female and nodded. His shoulder gems began glowing, and I felt my scales hardening as my body shrank around my pussy, eventually stopping at two and a half feet long with my pussy still at its original size, my body now a hard silicone tube while my inside was a fleshy, self-lubricating pussy. I was nothing more than a fuck-tube, and Palkia was fully ready to take advantage of me. I felt him pick me up and rub my opening against his tip, then, with no warning or work-up, he pushed his entire dick into me and put me on cloud nine. I felt so full, it was unlike anything I d ever experienced! I was a pussy, full of dickmeat, and it felt divine!

He began pistoning his length into me at a rapid pace, and even though I couldn t orgasm as a sex toy I was on pleasure overload. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter as his thrusts got faster, and soon he was spraying his load through me and out of my hard, rubber lips. I heard him panting, enjoying his afterglow, then I felt him pull his dick out of me and change me back to normal.

Thanks Ray.

It s Rachel when I m female, Palkia. And do you want to turn me into a condom and use me to fuck someone? I don t mind in the slightest if you do.

He nodded, then asked me who I d prefer he shoved me into. Hmm... Good question. Yveltal may be interested in a good dicking, but I wouldn t know personally. She s really quiet, you know?

I know. Let me go find her and explain things. I ve found that the quiet ones are generally the kinkiest.

Mind if I wait in here?

Not at all. Make yourself at home, Rachel.

I thanked him, and when he left I coiled up and buried my face in my cunt, eating myself out and drinking my juices as I came on my face. Palkia walked in with Yveltal a short time later and she agreed to what we d planned, and Palkia s shoulder gems glowed again. I felt my lips thicken, while at the same time forcing my mouth wide open as all the air was sucked out of my body, leaving me feeling empty as I hollowed out and turned to rubber. My arms melted to my sides, and I felt myself rolling up around my lips and lying on the floor. I was a condom, and eager to be filled with Palkia s cum.

I felt someone pick me up and unroll me around Palkia s dick, and my every instinct was to hold his dick as tight as I possibly could. Strangely though, I could taste every bit of him that was inside me, including my juices on his flesh. I heard muffled moans, then felt a crushing sensation as I was shoved into a wet hole, presumably Yveltal s cunny. She was gripping me, and through me Palkia s member, so tight that I was a bit worried about being ripped open, but knowing Palkia he wouldn t let that happen. I stopped worrying and held onto Palkia s cock as hard as I could, and he began to piston me in and out of Yveltal. I wasn t getting as much pleasure from this as I did from being a sex toy, but soon enough I felt Palkia s shaft tremble, and within seconds the first spurts of his cum were bloating me.

Once he d finished cumming he stopped moving for a bit, then pulled out of Yveltal and stripped me off, tossing me aside and letting his cum dribble out of me while he and Yveltal went for another round. I simply waited patiently and enjoyed the feeling of his cum dribbling out of me until they finished and he changed me back.

Thanks for that, Rachel.

I smiled, having enjoyed myself immensely. It was my pleasure Palkia, and we ll have to do the sex toy thing again sometime soon. Now Yveltal, do you know where Reshiram is?

What for?

I thought he d be interested in playing with me too.

She nodded. He should be in the lounge, watching a movie.

Thanks, Vera. See ya!

I turned male as soon as I left Palkia s room and quickly made my way to the lounge, where I found Reshiram enjoying a movie. Ironically, it was a porno featuring a flygon fucking a human girl senseless. I tapped him on the shoulder and he freaked. Ray?! I, um, I, uh

I just chuckled and motioned at the screen, then his raging hard-on. Don t worry about it. After the things I ve been doing, this is pretty tame. And I was wondering if you d be up for some fun? Arceus made it so I can become female at will, so do you want a ride?

He nodded, but I failed to see the devious smirk that flashed across his face. Sure, I wouldn t mind having some fun with you.

I nodded and turned female, but when I leaned down to suck his cock the tip expanded and sucked my snout in! I struggled, but Reshiram just laughed. Give it up Ray, you re cock-food now. I ll make sure to let you out so you can reform, though.

I knew that Reshiram couldn t lie, being who he was, so I took him at his word and went with what was happening, pushing my head deeper into his cock, then my upper body and finally pulling my tail into his balls, where I lay soaking in a small puddle of his cum.

That s when I started feeling tingly, and as I looked at my tail I saw my scales bleaching to white, then melting off of me and adding to the puddle I was in. He was turning me into a load of cum so he could jerk off!

There wasn t anything I could do at this point, so I closed my eyes and gave in to the strangely erotic feeling of being churned into cum by someone s balls. Soon enough I couldn t move on my own, having been turned entirely into cum, so I waited patiently for Reshiram to spray me onto his chest feathers. I didn t have to wait long before I felt his balls churning me violently, then I felt myself surge up Reshiram s cock and fly into the air, splattering onto his chest in a huge mess. I felt the strings of me start to flow together and solidify, and I reformed on Resh s chest.

As he gasped for breath, I kissed him and pushed my forked tongue into his mouth, savoring his taste. When I came up for air he laughed at me. You re quite the slut, aren t you Rachel?

I nodded before asking him where his sister was. Couldn t tell ya. Still, anytime you wanna get churned into cum just find me. I ll be sure to put you to good use!

I chuckled at his parting remark and left to find Zekrom, and on the way I found Xerneas being pounded by Arceus, in the middle of the Hall no less!

Having fun, you two?

They looked startled to see me, and a deep crimson blush appeared on their cheeks. I just leaned in to kiss Xerneas on the lips and said Keep up the good work, Arceus.

I left them to their fun, which they quickly got back to, and went off to see if Zekrom was in her room. She rarely left it outside of meetings, but you never could tell with some mon.

I knocked on her door, hearing a faint come in in response, so I opened her door and closed it quickly when I saw her slumped against the wall, tears trickling down her face. What s wrong?

She shrugged, and I got even more worried. Everyone has someone special, Ray. You ve got Gira, Palkia has groudon, and Arceus has Xerneas, just to name a few. But not me. I m alone, Ray. I m not special to anyone

I put a hand on her shoulder, knowing that Zekrom was a lesbian, though curious about males. Zek, Gira and I fool around with each other but that s all we do. There s no emotional attachment outside of what comes from living together for so long.

What? But you two are so close, and I don t have that with anyone What s wrong with me Ray? Why won t anyone look at me like that?

Because unlike us, you have standards. You don t give in to your desire every chance you get, and that makes you special. I d gladly give up being male if it meant having a relationship with you.

She looked up at me with hope and shock equally evident in her expression. You you want to be with me?

I nodded, then cast my thoughts towards Mew. Get Arceus for me, will you? I don t care who he s doing, I want to speak to him.

Okay, but you know he doesn t like being interrupted

I ll take full responsibility. Now please tell him to come to Zekrom s room

Okay dude, I ll let him know

Mew broke contact, and I wrapped Zekrom in a gentle hug and let her cry into my shoulder until Arceus knocked. It s open.

Arceus stepped into the room and his displeasure at my request vanished upon seeing Zekrom. What s wrong?

I looked Arceus in the eyes and asked for a favor I knew I wouldn t regret. I want to be female for good, no chance to change back.

He nodded, and I felt tingly again as my maleness disappeared into my body for the last time, and I whispered into Zekrom s ear I meant what I said about giving up being male for you. I love you, Zekrom. I ve loved you for a long time, and I m asking you to be my mate.

Arceus gasped in shock, but Zekrom just looked into my eyes and smiled the gentlest, most genuine smile I d ever seen. Yes. I ve loved you too Rachel, for as long as we ve known each other. I just couldn t bring myself to admit that I loved a male that much, but now you re even more perfect than before.

I leaned in for a kiss, and as our lips locked there was no tongue, no foreplay, just two lovers sharing a passionate embrace. When we broke for air I looked at Arceus and said I do have another favor to ask.

He rolled his eyes, an immature act for someone so old, and sighed. This is the last one, Rachel.

I want to be able to become a sex object at will, any sex object I choose. I know I won t use that power much, but I want it for the special times.

He nodded, and my markings glowed for a brief time before fading to their usual dull color. There you go, Rachel. Now, if you ll excuse me Dialga and I were in the middle of a discussion.

Discussion, right. Have fun with her.

Arceus left the room, and I looked my mate in the eyes. So Zekrom, what do you want to do now?

She looked at me sheepishly, a rosy blush forming on her black-scaled cheeks. I m feeling kinda pent up, and I was hoping that our first time together could be me with you as a dildo. Do you think you d like that?

To answer her question, I turned myself into a moderately-sized dildo, covered in bumps and ridges. I felt my mate pick me up and suck on me for a moment, then she brought me down to her lower lips and traced circles around her clit with my tip before ever so slowly pushing me between her lips and into her folds.

I moaned mentally at the feeling of my lover s walls enveloping me in damp warmth, and the deeper she pushed me the better it got, until I was finally pressing against her cervix. She left me there for a while, but when she started sliding me out and back into her folds I let myself drift into a haze of pleasure that seemed to stretch on for eternity, but all too soon I felt her walls clench down on me as she came, and then she pulled me out of her passage and sucked her juices off of me before setting me down and asking me to change back.

I changed back into a Rayquaza, and she hugged me, thanking me for doing this for her. You don t need to thank me; I m here for you, whatever you need.

I saw tears well up in her eyes again, but this time, instead of sobbing, she kissed me with a fiery passion, and as I felt her lower lips dampen again I gave her a knowing smile and turned myself into the perfectly sized dildo for her, only this time I gave myself a slight knot so she could go to sleep with me in her folds. As she pushed me back into her folds, locking me in place with my knot, I couldn t help but feel that I was the luckiest dragoness that had ever lived. 


End file.
